Gaurdians of Light
by Itoma
Summary: Kagome and the others are gods and goddesses who have sworn to protect the world from ultimate destruction. But Naraku has other ideas about that and is trying to take over the world. Typical isn't it................! OcKag!OMG!
1. PrologueProphecy

Guardians of Light

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I do own Itoma so there

By: Itoma

Itoma: hello this is my first fanfic to be posted on the net so please be nice

Kagome: I don't see why you are being so pleading

Itoma: shut up please.

Kagome: shut up. Shut up! I'll show you shut up when I give you a fat lip.

Itoma: ahhh flee as if hell is at your for dear life

Prologue-

Four warriors stood before the queen of light; they're job was to defend her from those who would seek to destroy her and have darkness rule the world. And sadly not every thing lasts forever and even the gods shall meet they're end and that day has come soon darkness shall cause the fall of the gods.

The warriors each dictated an element on the earth. Inuyasha being the god of fire could manipulate and create fire out of thin air. Kouga was the god of air; with his power could he could create tornados, hurricanes, and air currents with a wave of his hand. Itoma was the god of water and could easily create water and manipulate it to do exactly as he wishes. Kagome the goddess of earth was the most powerful of the four and could manipulate the very planet it self and create earth an earthquake with a simple thought. Of course there were other gods such as Sesshomaru the god of death and Shippou the god-child of mischief. The most feared god is the god of darkness, Naraku, he controls every force of darkness known to man. He is said to feed upon demons and lesser gods in hopes to gain more power. But to no avail. Every time he fed upon them he would gain no power because the goddess of light would not allow him to gain that which he does not need for fear of upsetting the balance of power which kept the world from ultimate destruction.

But know this:

_**When the balance of power is upset**_

_**Darkness shall consume the hearts of the pure**_

_**The four warriors shall be laid to rest**_

_**And light shall vanish from the land**_

_**When the times of the dark have past**_

_**The warriors shall be reborn**_

_**An army of chaos shall rise from the earth**_

_**To fight the warriors of the light**_

_**8 days and 7 nights shall pass during the war**_

**_All shall seem lost the warriors spirit shall be lost_**

**_Till golden wings of light shall take flight in the sky_**

**_Chaos shall flee for safety and darkness shall be sealed for..._**

_**Ever more**_

_**)(()()()()(/\\\\\\! **_

Itoma: hello again just asking you to review by pressing the purple button down there.

P.S.: flames are welcome. 


	2. The Fall of the Gods

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of Inuyashas characters or the show it self so please don't rub it in.

Itoma: um hello this is Itoma and I'm this is the second chapter of my story Guardians of light

Inuyasha: ok what else….

Itoma: um ….. Oh yes I would like to thank my first two reviewers:

**_Sweetinulover_** and…

_**Candlefire**_

Kouga: so what happens next?

Itoma: let's see….

Ch. 2: **_The Fall of the Gods_**

Naraku, thought of the many ways he could kill the gods as he walked down a large hallway that was filled torches burning on the stone walls. ' I think I'll start with Inuyasha him and his little toothpick of a sword could prove trouble some If the battle should go on to long. And Itoma won't be much of a problem. Kouga and Kagome will be quite difficult seeing as how I'll have to nock Kagome out seeing as that I will make her my bride. Now what to do about Kouga….' He thought as he entered the castle throne room. Standing before the goddess of light while four pairs of eyes turned toward him.

"Hmm I see she still hasn't awoken since our last battle"

flash back

"I will take my leave as of now", stated Naraku as he left the scared battle field.

"You're not going any where until your dead!" said a young women as she leapt in front of Naraku with a large weapon in hand. "Die!" she yelled as she sent the weapon forth charged with a holy light.

"Pitiful" Naraku stated as slashed the weapon in half then cut through the air sending a dark wave towards the young women.

Four intakes of breath were taken as the young woman was cut down by the blade.

"Sango!" they yelled.

end flash back

"You have a lot of guts coming here Naraku" stated the young man in red, while lifting a large sword to rest on his shoulder revealing the symbol for fire on the back of his hand blazing in a red light.

"Long time no sees, Inuyasha" Naraku said, eyeing the symbol of fire. Then looking over the others.

"I suggest you leave before we have to remove you from our presence forcefully", said a young black haired women in green armor. The symbol of earth glowing in a green light on her neck.

"ahh, Kagome my soon-to-be-wife might I say how pleasant it is to see you again" he said, looking over her body with lust filled eyes, while two figures moved in front of her.

"Brother! Kouga! I think I can defend my self. Thank you" she said to the two figures.

"Sister, please understand that this man, as some might say, does not even deserve to look at you much less be in the same room as you", stated the man in blue armor. He had blue eyes, a sharp chin and high cheek bones, with short black hair slightly falling over his left eye, and a sword hanging at each of his hips. The symbol for water brimming with a blue light on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm with Itoma on this one. This scum doesn't even deserve to be within a hundred yards of you" said the one referred to as Kouga. He wore grey armor and had the symbol for air emanating with a white light on his right palm.

"That's true", Kagome said with amusement in her eyes.

Naraku began to brim with anger as they insulted him. "You will all pay for your insolence with your deaths!" he yelled as he jumped toward Inuyasha, with a sword brimming with a dark aura in hand.

"I don't think so, Naraku", Inuyasha yelled as his sword caught fire, while bringing it down to fend Naraku off. Naraku noticed his sword coming down and knocked it away with his own. He then sliced through Inuyasha's armor and then dealt him a serious wound by stabbing him in the heart twice forming an "X".

"Inuyasha!" the others yelled as Itoma and Kouga leaped at Naraku. Itoma had his swords in hand; a light blue aura surrounded him. Kouga had formed two small tornados around his fists (a/n: ok I know what you're thinking I stole that from yuyu hakusho, but I couldn't think of any thing at the moment). A grey aura had surrounded his body.

"Pathetic", was Naraku's single word as disarmed Itoma and stabbed him in the forehead making blood ooze out of the opening as he fell to the ground. Naraku then turned toward Kouga and lifted a hand to Kouga's chest when he got near him a sent a dark blast of energy through his body killing him instantly. Unfortunately for Naraku after the energy wen't through Kouga it kept moving and wen't towards Kagome who had erected a barrier to protect her self, but to no avail as the black energy wen't straight through her barrier and into her killing her.

"oh well, Kagome's loss for being in the way of the attack guess I'll just finish what I came here to do.", he said as he walked up to the goddess of light and stood before her and raised his sword into the air preparing to strike.

"You arrogant basted you think you can just march in here, kill my friends and kill me and walk away unscathed", Naraku was haltered by the voice and stopped to see where it had come from. He looked down and saw that it was the goddess of light who had spoke.

"My, my, I see that you are awake. Now you can watch as I finish you off instead of dieing in your sleep." He said with a smirk.

Sango then looked around to see her friends' dead bodies. "You will not get away with this, Naraku". She said while looking up to see him smirking at her.

"But you see, my dear Sango I already have", he said in a care-free voice.

"Holy light descend upon this land" Sango stated in a low whisper.

"Hmm what was that?"

"Take my life and one day restore what has been lost", she said with her voice gaining volume.

"A spell?" he stated dumbly

"BANISH THE DARKNESS AND REINCARNATE LIGHT!", she yelled, as a bright light emanated from her body incasing Naraku in a shell and sending him through a portal leading him to the most decimate place on earth. She then took in her final breath since that final spell took the last of her energy.

"I guess I'll see you guys in our next life", she said as she looked over her friends bodies and then died with a small smile on her face.

Itoma: ok there you go I would just like you to ask you to please review by pressing the purple button right down here. Thank you.


	3. Plans

Itoma: hello every one

Kagome: where have you been? glares at Itoma

Itoma: some where….. out there……..OVER THE RAINBOW! SHOUTS TO THE SKY

Kagome: ok, ok, you didn't have to shout

Itoma: yes I did shifty eyes

Inuyasha: hey kag is Itoma back yet!

Kag: yes! Hes' back!

Inuyasha: good, cause I'm gonna' kill 'm for keepin' us stuck up in this little house that he provided for us to which he just so happens to have the key to.

Itoma: hides key behind back I don't know what your talking about…… yeah well any way ….. kagome how about you say the disclaimer.

Kagome: yeah, ok. thank fully Itoma dosent own any of us or the show so yeah its all good.

Itoma: oh you make it sound like it's a bad thing.

Kagome & Sango: that's cause it is.

Itoma: oh hurt tone

"Inuyasha sit boy!", yelled a certain young woman known as Kagome.

"damn it! What did you do that for wench", barked the hanyou known as Inuyasha.

"for tryin' to kill Kouga, you jerk" Kagome yelled back.

Flash back

"Kagome! There you are I've been lookin' all over for you. Has Inu-korro taken good care of you.", said the young leader of the wolf youkai tribe, Kouga.

"Oh, hello! How are you kouga? And yes InuYASHA has taken good care of me."

"that's good now I don't have to waste time kicking his ass. And I'm pleased to know that you are worried about my welfare Kagome", Kouga said, while grabing her arm and snaking his arm around her waist, thusly pulling her to him. With Kagome blushing, which only managed to make him smirk while gazing into her eyes.

damn it why does she encourage him' ,thought Inuyasha. While drawing his sword and making a move to push Kouga away from the miko. Kouga however saw this attempt and steped back causeing Inuyasha to fall to the ground.

" HA, nice try mutt. Better luck next time……. Sorry Kagome but I have to take my leave and hunt down Naraku. Bye!" he yelled taking of with a disgruntled hanyou close on his tail.

"get back here you arrogant ass hole!" yelled Inuyasha, as the young woman began to twitch in annoyance.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

end flash back

"what! Don't tell me you accually like him" yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you of all people should know that I care for Kouga as a friend nothing more nothing less, and besides you should even bother fighting over me anyway cause one, you have no claim on me nor will you ever cause two, I gave up on you a long time ago. Ya got that!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha was greatly taken back by her statement and jumped into the nearest tree

"but know this Inuyasha, I may not love you, but you are my best friend", she stated as she walked off and sat next to Sango.

"geez Kagome, don't you think that was a little harsh", Sango asked, staring at Kagome's content face

" No I think that was exactly what he needed to know and if he can't take the truth may he be cast into hell", stated Kagome

"ok who are you and what have you done with our Kagome?", said Sango, staring at Kagome with wide eyes.

"I don't know but what I said was the truth the cold hard truth", Kagome replied, while

starting the transportable burner that Kagome's mother gave her to use.

"Shippou-chan"

"yes mama" Shippou asked while looking at his surrogate mother expectantly.

"could you please go to the nearby river and fetch us some water for the ramen"

"sure mama", he said, while walking of toward the river they had passed by earlier.

at the river

As Shippou slowly approached the river he made sure he was out of ear shot and gave a small whistle and watched as a figure clad in blue armore materialized out of the water.

"nephew how are you" said the figure, staring at the child with cold blue eyes

"just fine uncle Itoma", Shippou stated while looking up at his uncle.

"that's good. Now I have a little job for you kid. I want you to use your powers to bring forth everyone elses memories of the past just like you did mine 3 years ago. When you found me wounded after that battle."

"ok but when should I do it. Tomorrow ? or when I get back?", Shippou stated looking at his uncle expectantly

"We'll do it tomorrow when I use my powers to lure Kouga and Sesshomaru here.Then you get them all at the same time with the memory spell, then I'll reawaken their powers with another spell okay"

"got it", Shippou replied

"Shippou!" called Kagome's voice

"uh oh gotta' go, bye nephew" Itoma said, disapearing into thin air.

"bye uncle Itoma" Shippou said, while quikly filling the kettle with water. And turning around to find his mother picking him up and snuggling with him in her arms.

"there you are I was worried about you what took you so long, my kit", Kagome asked, while stroking his tail.

"I was just thinking Mama", he replied, while looking up at her.

"I wonder what about", she asked curiously, giving him a quik kiss on the for head.

"That is a secret, Mama" he said, as they entered the camp and put the kettle of water on the burner.

Itoma: please review! Cause I'm not updating until I have 15 reviews total!


	4. Memories

Itoma: Hello people, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. I have been very buisy as of late but I have a little bit of a surprise to make for the fact that I haven't updated ……dundundun…..song fic chappy.

Kagome: I'm going to kill you Itoma!

Itoma: acts innocent why?

Kagome: do know what it is like to be stuck with Inuyasha and Miroku in the same house for over a month!

Itoma: uhhhh….no?

Kagome: pulls out dagger die!

Itoma: eep!...quickly start the chapter before she kills meh!

Kagome woke up the next day yawning loudly and started breakfast. She walked over to the tree that Inuyasha was occupying. And called up to him.

"Inuyasha, It's time to wake up" she yelled, waking Sango, Miroku, and Shippou in the process.

Inuyasha just fehed and turned away in the tree.

Kagome frowned, and stared at him thinking about how to get him out of the tree. Her eyes brightened when she thought of an idea.

"ok then Inuyasha, If you don't want ramen I just give your share to Kouga", she stated

at hearing this Inuyasha jumped up in the tree and lept down next to her scowling at her.

"the hell you will wench" he said, reaching for his sword," now were is the blasted wolf I'll kill him"

Kagome just stared at him through half-lidded eyes, " calm down Fido, Kouga isn't here", she said, pushing past him to finish cooking the ramen.

Inu grunted when she pushed him out of the way. He just flipped her off as she walked away, and sat down to wait for breakfast to be done.

After a few minutes inuyasha began to sniff, he just smelt a scent but it wasn't very strong, he continued to sniff when it got stronger it smelt of fresh rain and spring water.

Kagome just stared agitatedly when she senced jewel shards about a mile away. Jumping up she immediately grabed her back pack and bow& arrows, running of into the forest.

Sango called after her, "KAGOME! Were are you going", she said, picking up her hiraikotsu and chasing after her with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou chasing after her.

"I sence jewel shards", Kagome called back to them, as she ran.

"JEWEL SHARDS", Inuyasha yelled, catching up to her.

"yes, jewel shards", Kagome said, not looking at him.

in the clearing ahead of the inu-gang

"I knew this would work", Itoma said, praising him self. the jewel shards I collected, got Kagome to come running, and as I expected Kouga is right on her heels, and Sesshoumaru is on his way here cause of the spell I cast on a rock to make give off the same aura as Tetsusaiga' he thought, finguring the jewel in his pocket, As the inu-gang, sesshoumaru, and Kouga came running on to the scean.

"what are you two doing here", Inuyasha yelled pointing from Sesshoumaru to Kouga.

"I'am here cause I senced a powerfull aura similar to tetsusaiga" Sess said, that and Kaagome is here', he thought to him self glancing at Kagome.

" yeah and I'm here cause I was on my way to say hello to Kagome", Kouga said, wrapiing his arms around kagome.

Sesshoumaru and Inu growled at this, but grined when she smaked him away.

Kagome then looked over at the stranger eyeing him to find the jewel shards in his pocket, but her eye twitched when she saw that he was holding her portable stario.

"ok just who are you and why did you steal my stario" she said, pointing at him.

Itoma just grind and stated "My name is Itoma, I m the god of water. And I just like to listen to music while I fight." He said, pulling out a metal fan with Kanji for water on the front and backside of it.

Inuyasha pulled out the demon blade at his hip and brandished it, preparing for battle, " is that so mister "god of water" well we'll just relieve you of your jewel shards and leave", he said.

"Stand down mutt-face!" Kouga shouted, "You won't last a second against this guy, so let me handle this."

"Shut up you filthy mongrel, if there is any one won't stand a chance against him its you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why you-", Kouga said only to be cut off.

"Stop barking at each other you idiots, we have more important things to do then listen to you to insult each other", Sesshoumaru yelled, grabbing the hilt of the Tokijin, charging at the god of water, as Itoma pressed the play button on the stereo, and setting it down.

Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?

Sesshoumaru went to stab Itoma in the gut when he drew his sword, but he met with a wall of water and ice that had come out of now where. From where Sesshoumaru stood, he could see Itoma grinning on the other side of the shield.

All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air  
'Cross the rolling open sea

Sesshoumaru growled and began hacking away at the shield, as the music played in the background. "A you truly so weak, that you have to hide behind a shield to survive", he growled.

Itoma stared at him through a half lidded gaze, slightly irritated with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was getting tired of watching his brother hack away at Itoma's shield of water and ice, and in the end decided to join into the fight.

Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you

Inuyasha released the windscar which destroyed Itoma's shield. With his shield gone Itoma decided to take the offence position and attacked pulling out his tessen (steel tipped fan) and blocking Sesshoumaru's Tokijin when he came at him.

Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear

Kouga also joined in the fight when Inuayasha was nocked down by a rush of water that blew him off his feet. "prepare to die!" Kouga shouted, as he came running in when he thought he saw an opening in Itoma's defence, but with a mere flick of his wrist Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga were hit by a huge wave of water nocking each of them into separate trees that were on the outskirts of the clearing.

All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now

Kagome saw that Inuyasha had been injured when he hit the tree, and figured she should try here hand at facing the god of water, even if it was only ment to give Sesshoumaru and Kouga time to recover from his last attack. She then took her bow and notched an arrow on it aiming directly at Itoma's heart, she then put some of her priestess energy in to the arrow.

Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?

Can you see?  
Can you see?  
See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share

Narrowing her eyes at her target she released the arrow watching as it flew through the air, towards its target.

See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay  
-

Itoma how ever saw the arrow being notched and when it flew at him, he mearly hit away with his tessen, and then taking a chance he sent a wave of ice and snow at the others when he saw Shippou get away from them.

Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear

The blast hit Kagome, Miroku, and Sango head on nearly nocking them out. Itoma then looked around the clearing and saw that everyone was weakend to an extent. And then he yelled to shippou, having him use the intended spell to bring back there memories.

All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now

Everyone in the clearing stared in awe as a bright light eminated from shippou enveloping the entire clearing.

Itoma; well everyone..thats the end please review! Ja ne


	5. Defective Fox

Itoma: ...hi…. Please don't maim me…

Kagome: why shouldn't they, I mean you haven't updated in at least 6 months.

Itoma: #hides#

Kagome: oh quit your hiding and take it like a man…

Itoma: …but I don't wanna…

Kagome: TO BAD!

Itoma: it's not my fault for my lack of inspiration…besides you know I don't write unless I'm in a good enough mood…

Kagome: #stares blankly#... fine... Itoma doesn't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but he does own himself and some **other **characters that will show up in later chapters, oh and while I'm at it I'm not going to be paired up with Itoma just because any of you readers were wondering cause of the "Ockag" pairing mentioned in the summary…

Itoma: you read the script didn't you…

Kagome: maybe…

Itoma: ……….RAAAGHH…#harpoons Inuyasha in the eye#

Inu: what did you do that for # is in pain#

Itoma: I don't hurt girls…#sigh#...

Kagome: yay

Itoma: on with the story!

123456789123456978912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678912345678

Chapter 4

Defective fox

Shippou grinned as the light died down and ran over to Kagome looking to find a kanji symbol for earth on her neck. Continuing onto Inuyasha and Kouga he found they're respective symbols located on they're bodies. Looking to Sesshoumaru he found that the taiyoukai slash god of life and death was looming over his small form with a grave expression on his face, and by grave the young fox god thought his doom had been recognized.

"What did you do kit", Sesshoumaru demanded, picking up poor Shippou by his small furry tail bringing him eye level to him self.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Shippou spoke, trying to look as innocent as possible. 'Ugh… what went wrong Sesshoumaru shouldn't be acting like this if I returned his memories to him', Shippou thought

"Of course you know what I'm talking about you little-…" the taiyoukai spoke as he was interrupted by a small groan from the nearby form of Kagome. Quickly dropping the fox, Sesshoumaru swiftly moved over to the young woman deciding that since Inuyasha was out for the moment, along with the annoying wolf, that now would be an opportune chance to earn a few points with her, as she her self would put it.

"Oi…where am I, what was that light" Kagome spoke, in a slight daze from waking up on the cold hard ground. When every thing flooded back into her mind, the battle with the god of water, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru being knocked away, her arrow being deflected with ease, then a blinding light emitting from Shippou. "SHIPPOU!"

"You're kit is fine lady miko" Sesshoumaru spoke, from beside her extending his hand to help her up, his left hand.

"Ack! Sesshoumaru! What are doing! How'd you get you're arm back! Why are you so CLOSE?" Kagome spoke, when the earth symbol on her neck began to glow.

"Silence woman!" Sesshoumaru tried to say before he was suddenly flung up into the air by a pillar of stone that suddenly rose up from underneath him, sending him across the open field that they resided in.

The sounds of laughter then resounded from a nearby tree as Sesshoumaru landed on the ground with a thud knocking him out cold.

"Uncle Itoma you can come out now" Shippou said after running over to join Kagome.

"I'm disappointed in you nephew, and do you know why" Itoma said jumping down from the tree he once resided in, glaring at the small kit.

Kagome after seeing Itoma quickly took hold of Shippou in her arms only to have him yanked away from her a second later.

"Um no Uncle", the young kit said once again being held at eye level only this time by Itoma.

"I'm disappointed because you cast the wrong spell little one…and now my dear sister, no your mother, Inuyasha, Kouga, all of them will never get they're memories back" Itoma exclaimed, glairing at the mischief god.

"why…i-is that uncle" Shippou said, his voice quivering with nervousness, he really didn't like it when his uncle got angry, that last time that happened he kind of helped in the aid of the destruction of the ancient reptilians known as dinosaurs.

"That is becau-", Itoma spoke before he felt something pelt him over the head. Looking over he saw Kagome standing behind him with her bow in her hands positioned like a club.

"Put him down" Kagome said her hands shaking in response to the glare she was currently receiving from the man in front of her.

"In a second-", he said turning back to Shippou only to feel another hit on the back of his skull. Looking back at Kagome he glared.

'Damn he has a thick skull', she thought as Itoma turned him self directly toward her.

"If you don't mind **SISTER** I'm having a nice conversation with my nephew", he said forming a temporary cage of ice around Kagome keeping her from making any more attacks on his abused skull.

"Now where was I, oh yes! That is because the memory spell has a back fire to it that completely erases the patient's powers until they're next reincarnation. That's why the memory spell was supposed to come first" Itoma said, setting Shippou down on the ground. Then waving his hand and removing the cage that ensnared Kagome.

"Shippou what's all this talk about spells, memories, and that man being my brother" Kagome said looking down at her adopted son expecting an explanation.

"I guess I got a little explaining to do" Shippou said, as Inuyasha and Kouga began to awake soon followed by Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru.

"No time like the present" Itoma said sitting down next to Shippou offering the spot next to him to Kagome who chose to sit on Shippou's other side as every one slowly gathered around a small fire provided by Shippou. Some where more willing the others.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

Itoma: thank you all for reading the latest installment of Guardians of Light. And to some you who review the last chapter the song that was used is called "Clowns" by: t.A.T.u.

Please review!


	6. AN

yeah any ways my internet is going to be down for a little bit, so I might not be able to update like I planned to but if I can get my laptop hooked up to the internet at school I might have a chance3 to update.  
yeah SORRY! I know I bearly update as it is but I will get to it soon!!!! 


End file.
